Can't Help Thinking
by psejhan
Summary: Fresh grad Allison decides that before she continues her studies to become a barrister, she wants to reunite with her true love first. Could be a one shot or more, depending on reception. TomxAllison
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm not sure if this is a oneshot, a prologue or a chapter 1. Let me see if somebody reads this first. I'm not even sure if there are other fans of this pairing like me. Allison's not even in the characters drop down menu. But I JUST LOVE TOMALLISON! I'm a geeky debater, with curly hair and leopard eyeglasses just like her, even before I saw her. Tom is just, well, perfect. 3 They're perfect. I hope you enjoy this and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Can't Help Thinking**

It has been four years since Allison visited Tom at Honolulu Heights. Four painful years that she distracted herself with her studies. She was only at the half of her studies, actually, still five more years before she even has the chance to become a barrister. Tom wanted that for her, and she wanted that for herself. But right then, what she really wanted for herself wasn't something that could be found in classrooms, libraries, museums or even the debate team's headquarters. Once the congratulations started to die down, she still needed one more person to tell her that she was on the right track, because she didn't feel like it. She didn't feel as convicted to her cause, to her career path, as she was before meeting Tom. Tom changed everything. Tom became everything.

It was going to be different this time. She wasn't going to be "running away." She was going to go on a sabbatical to find her true self. Though, she was sure already of herself, her convictions, her principles, her arguments—but every now and then she forgot the outline of her life when she reverted to her fantasies, dreams of being reunited with Tom and the prospect of throwing it all away just for him felt like the best idea she's ever had. She needed to see him again, needed to shed light on her own priorities before she moved forward with her life.

She would leave first thing in the morning. She already took the entrance exam for Law School and the interviews will happen after a few months. So there, she had a few months to make it all happen—make them happen. She will, she will make it happen. It was a logical step, really, if she had to debate what was the best thing to do if there really was only one life to live. There is also, always the chance of compromise, which Cynthia, her college dorm mate, had told her was key to making relationships work, that Tom and she could live a happy life with both of their callings satiated by creating a set-up they'd both work on. He could continue being the sexy Vampire slayer and she would still be on the road to becoming a barrister who could protect herself and therefore not be a liability to his career. They would bring justice to the world in their own ways.

They were perfect for each other. No amount of argument could change her mind. It was still a shame though that the only token she got from him was the darn youtube video of him turning into a werewolf. It wasn't very flattering, she might add. She'd fix that immediately when they met up again. They'd make a photo album, a video montage, or maybe even get matching couple shirts—they were all so silly, but only hypothetically. One shouldn't rule out the joy of certain practices just because it appeals to ridicule. Her parents, they believed in her, always did, until then, when it was so out of character for her to ask for a sabbatical. They laughed. They found themselves unbelieving that their star child would want anything else than becoming a barrister. When she'd confessed it was love, love that she was coming back to, they panicked. They were almost scolding her. "You can't throw your bright future just for a boy!" They said.

She didn't listen. She had thought about this a lot and albeit it sounded too ideal, this wasn't some impulsive childish delusional sabbatical.

Alex and Hal, they hated each other, or so they said, but Tom knew better. Four years have passed and by the days he's felt the two getting closer and closer, making him more and more into a third wheel, a light bulb, an extra, a stranger in his own house. Try as he might to be happy for both of his friends, he couldn't. He couldn't, when the love of his life was somewhere not with him. The love of his life, not like Alex was to Hal, wasn't stuck to him, didn't need him. He was wasting away his life, the fullness of it kept in tiny delicate but powerful hands that he had to keep away from.

Alex and Hal getting heavier was very difficult from him. Hal used to distract him a lot with his constant need for affirmation and routine, but now, now Hal didn't need him. Hal didn't even argue with him, tried to convince him not to, when he first went on these weekend trips out of Barry.

He tried to distract himself. He had saved up enough money to repair Hal's old car and fill it with gas, then he drove out of Barry and found himself a group of vampires. He staked every one of them easily, he almost yawned. Vampire slaying had become trifling. He laid himself down on the roof of his car, looked at the stars, remembered when he still had McNair and he had taken granted the view of the night sky. Right then though, beautiful as it was, it didn't distract him by one bit of his lingering thoughts about Allison.

_Allison, dear Allison._ He missed her so much but he can't go to her, he can't find her, he mustn't. He loved her too much to destroy her with the darkness that his life came hand in hand with. She was going to be a barrister one day, have little barrister babies, live a normal life—a life polar opposite of his, away from him.

Allison felt her palms sweat in spite Wales always being so cold. She was nervous and shaking. She's never felt like this, not even during the Finals for the World Debate Cup. She was starting to lose her nerve. Maybe Cynthia was right about liquid courage, that she'd need it, that she should have dropped by at a convenience store and bought herself some hard liquor. She never drank because alcohol killed brain cells and she didn't want that, however, she really needed courage right now. Courage right now, seemed to be more important than brain cells—which she's sure she can really spare a few right now. The hostel's door looked so imposing, so large compare to her, as if it were to swallow her up with the first contact of her fists. She gulped. She was a werewolf, a strong, proud, magnficent werewolf who could handle this, who could swallow her fear and just get it over with. Anyway, she had to. This was the love of her life. She sucked in a breath and raised her arm like a lever and knocked hard at the door three times.

No one answered. She wanted to give up right then. What was she doing here? It's been four years. Who was she to expect that he still felt the same? He had sent her away with very mean words, and maybe he really had meant them? No. His kiss, his kiss was the truth. He had sent her away for her own welfare. He didn't know that the fullness of her welfare depended on him. Of course, she was her own person, and outward forces should not affect her value of herself, but the joy deprived of her with every minute without him could not be denied. She loved him quite scrupulously, without an error, without a fallacy, all of her brain—both of reason and feeling, both left and right—agreed. She couldn't give up now. Now that she's come so far to Wales, she has to knock again, and even if it comes to that, she might consider sleeping at the doorway. She knocked again.

Her acute hearing heard the footsteps. Her pulse quickened and for once in her life, she couldn't think.

The door opened to a disgruntled Hal and a wave of disappointment washed over her face for a split second. She mustn't be impolite. Hal and her were friends as well, right? "Hello, Hal! How are you? Is Tom here?"

"Hello, Allison! I'm well, except for my schedule. I'm supposed to be working out right now. I should be working out right now, I was at 164. I still have 36 to go. Oh, I'm sorry. Tom is, forgive me but he is out this weekend. He's taken a road trip. Would you like to come in?"

"When will he be back?"

Just then, another familiar face popped out from a room. "Alex! You're here! You're living with Hal now?" She looked the same, still the same hair do after four years. Allison on the other hand, had decided to grow her hair to her shoulders and Cynthia had convinced her to wear neat tiny headbands.

"I guess."

"How could you guess your living status?" Allison squinted her eyes at the ridiculousness of it.

"Allison, Alex is a ghost." Hal broke solemnly.

"You died?"

"I was murdered thanks to this charming fellow here." She put an arm around Hal and grinned.

"You don't seem unhappy about that."

"It's been four years. I've gotten over it."

"Do people just get over things generally after four years?" Her voice broke nervously.

Hal, the quick thinker that he is, knew what she was getting at. It was time to do Tom a favor. "No, Allison. Especially Tom. He cannot get over things—especially of the romantic sort. Would you like to sit down and have some tea? I'll call up Tom and see if he can get back sooner than planned. I'm sure he'd be glad to see you."

"Yes, please." She stepped in and was lead to the living room. Hal went to get some tea while Alex stayed with her. "Are you sure? I'm quite unexpected." She sat down on the sofa, her back straight as always. She mustn't take this as disappointment. There was hope. He was coming back. Perhaps they'd let her stay here overnight. They had quite a lot of rooms in this place.

"Oh, believe me, he's missed you, too." She smiled widely at that. Then before she could prod on further, ask Hal if she's been mentioned over the years, he disappeared into the kitchen.

"So, how are ya?" Alex smiled and sat across her.

"I just finished college recently. My thesis was about the—" but before she could finish Alex had interrupted her.

"Okay. You graduated. Good for you. I never actually got to do anything with my education, you know, being put on halt all of a sudden." She tilted her head to the direction of the kitchen where Hal was fixing them some tea. "Some unexpected bloody occurrence. But I've forgiven him."

"I'm sorry, Alex. Do you know where Tom went?"

"He's blowing some steam I think. There's only so many vampires you can kill in Barry. He's expanding his perimeter. Anyway, why are you here right now? Tomorrow night there's a full moon. It's not really a good time to be somewhere you're not familiar with."

"Oh, I still remember this place perfectly. There's a dungeon below us. Upstairs there's Tom's room, Hal's room, the twin bedroom that I stayed at, and Annie's room. Where's Annie?"

"Annie's passed on four years ago."

"Well, that's supposed to be nice, isn't it? Oh, and baby Eve. Baby Eve had her own room as well, didn't she?"

"Annie sort of set fire the old ones with a bomb, along with Eve."

"Oh my god! Annie killed baby Eve! How could she?"

"It's quite complicated." Alex shrugged. She didn't really feel like telling the whole story. "But I have good news for you since once upon a time you sort of helped me with Hal, well, that kind of lead to my death, but anyhow, I'll tell you because you're a good person." Alex rent-a-ghost to sit right beside her and cozied herself, summoning all the girliness she could—which was hard. She missed girl talk—or the option of having it anyway—having been seen exclusively only by two men the past few years. Then before she could open her mouth again, Hal had arrived. She was so ready to squeal and all that. "Nice timing, bloodsucker."

"I'd hate to break up the chit-chat but Allison here's just had a long drive so she needs a snack. Here's some cookies I baked last night and reheated in the microwave. I took a while because I had to sterilize the kettle, the cups, and make sure that the teabags smelled right. Also checked the sugar, the cream—you know, in case an ant had crawled in or what-not."

"Thank you, Hal! That's very nice of you. I know just how you feel. We don't want food poisoning. Nobody does. So is Tom coming quickly?" Allison really, really just wanted to see Tom. It was nice and all, reuniting with these two, but she just needed Tom.

"Oh, yes, I was just about to call him." Hal took out his phone from his pocket and wiped it with his hanky. He called up Tom but he wasn't answering. "He must be out. He doesn't bring his cellphone along when he hunts." Hal then began to text Tom, "COME BACK SOON! SOON, I MEAN NOW. Allison's here! Pronto!"

_Still the same Tom_. It comforted her to know he was still hunting. It gave her hope that he hadn't changed, and neither have his feelings. Well, actually, she hoped he had changed—just enough change to be convinced that they could work as a couple. They were an option, no, they were THE option.

"I do hope you didn't run away like the last time. Your parents know you're here?"

"I'm on a sabbatical. I'm old enough to not live in my parents' radar." She smiled. "But, yes, they do know I'm in Barry."

He got home really late at night. He was tired. He fell asleep in the car quite fast. He didn't notice the text messages or the missed calls. When he eventually woke up, it was noon and he had to drag a chicken in a large circle. Tonight was the full moon. He was sort of looking forward to this full moon. It was a time when he wasn't thinking—the werewolf had all of him. He didn't need to think. He could stop thinking about her.

Allison had the option to use the basement, but if in case he came back, where would he transform? It wasn't an option, and neither were any of Barry's nearby woods. She had to find somewhere far away. It was dangerous to turn with other werewolves. She had to drive out of Barry just to find a suitable forest.

It was a really large circle she was making with this chicken. It always took so long to do. It was a hassle, but the results were always worth it: a peace of mind that she hadn't hurt anybody.

She was starting to feel the thumps, and it was really just in time. She had finished as well. She had deposited her extra clothes up a tree, now it was time to take off her clothes. She preferred not to tear it to shreds.

Tom was finally going to finish the circle. He had already stripped his shirt when the scent of another werewolf had caught his enhanced sense of smell. He sprinted toward the smell. He had to warn this other werewolf—they might accidentally tear each other to shreds. Plus, he wasn't sure if she was dragging a chicken, too. Getting closer, the scent grew more familiar. He knew that scent. He couldn't believe it. He's only met a handful of werewolves in his lifetime and most of them were dead now. It could really only be her, or maybe some stranger. He hoped it wasn't a stranger. Then again, if it were her, then he might tear her to shreds and that wouldn't be good either. That would be horrible. Maybe it was better if it were just a stranger. Then again, Nina and George hadn't torn each other apart when they transformed together but then they conceived Eve. There was really no good ending for this, was there? All the thoughts had shocked his brain that he had forgotten to stop and he'd bumped onto the soft half naked body of the source of smell. "Allison," he whispered, worry and joy lacing together. He wasn't sure about the situation.

"Tom," she quickly recognized and turned around. For Allison, it was joy. She didn't know the terror of what might happen if they transformed together. All she knew was how delightful it was to be reunited with him. She circled her arms around his neck, and for a moment they stood still, taking in each other.

Tom didn't know what to say, what to react. All he could feel was her warm skin, all he could hear was their breaths and the loud hum of racing heartbeats. For a moment, all he could really think about was how gorgeous she was. She was even more gorgeous than before, lovelier than before, four years did her very well. She was a woman, and she felt like one against him. He hated objectifying women, but he couldn't deny how beautiful she had become.

Allison smiled at Tom. He always has been beautiful. When he wasn't a werewolf, he was a puppy, with pleading, large brown eyes framed by lonely upturned brows. He looked so innocently boyish but with the strong edges and rough hands of a man who'd care for her, love her and it was all she ever wanted. She kissed him feverishly, madly and Tom reciprocated better than he did four years ago. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, grunting, and the moon was starting to make them kiss each other harder. Passion and a moonlight induced frenzy cut their breaths shorter, hands move along each other faster. The pain of transformation came in waves, but for the first time, the pain had been masked and their thoughts blurred. All the arguments, all the dangers, were torn apart along with Tom's clothes and the rest of Allison's. They couldn't think. The emotions of a reunion always dreamed of, always grating at their souls had finally come and it burst like fireworks with every contact of skin. Then, there was the moon, its light getting stronger as the sun slowly descended.

When the sun comes back up, maybe then, they'll get to think again.

**Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I wish I had more reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Tell me if you want it to raise a rating hehe.

**Chapter 2**

Waking up after a transformation was always bittersweet. It was bitter, because waking up butt naked in the forest exposes you to a lot of danger. He didn't really mind the woods, having grown up in it for most of his life, but having to wake up alone, naked, grass, critters biting your skin, wasn't the best thing in the world. It was sweet as well, though. It was the farthest hour to the next full moon. It meant he didn't have to worry about the next full moon for nearly a full month. Also, there was fresh warmth that the sun offered during such mornings, relief and euphoria over the simple joy that the night was over. Of course, once he opens his eyes, he'll be checking the surroundings just to make sure he didn't hurt anyone. Right then though, he didn't feel the bitterness. All there was was sweetness and bliss. The sunshine's warmth was not just bathing him, but had also become a tangible softness in his arms. Sunshine breathed, pulsed with a heartbeat, and moved in his arms in a delicate swiveling motion. He could die in the sensation, the golden warm coziness of home. Sunshine made him chuckle, its fingers caressing his face. When Sunshine landed on his lips chaste and soft, it made him slowly open his eyes.

"Allison," his voice dripped with gratitude. Sunshine couldn't have a better name. Sunshine couldn't be more beautiful. He kissed back Allison with the same softness she had waked him up with, his hands gently rubbing her silky smooth back. Allison, his beautiful, budding flower.

~*~*~*~

Warmth pressed all across her spine, tangled with her legs and wrapped around her torso and her chest. Warmth breathed in her ear, tucked in the crevice of her neck. Waking up after a transformation has never felt this good, never felt this warm, this wonderful. She quickly remembered the events of last night and it sent waves of warmth to the tip of her toes and her fingertips. She deeply hoped it wasn't just a dream. She opened her eyes and saw the woods. They didn't look so unwelcoming as they normally did to her in these kinds of mornings. It actually felt like a gruff version home, like she belonged to the woods just like how she felt for the rough palms flat against her. She needed to see his face, only then will she know that all of this really was happening.

She turned in his arms and found just what she was looking for. It couldn't have been any better. His dark brown lashes fanned peacefully closed, his lips in a hazy smile. She touched his cheeks slowly, reveling at the feel of him so close to her. She wished all her mornings were as a tranquil and loving as this, the sound of wind whistling through the woods, birds chirping about, and the love of her life settled skin tight against her, his breathing slow and even, his lips pink and calling. Like the feeling of warm pillows on a cold day, lips touched.

Clear brown eyes peeked slowly from brown lashes and two smiles widened uninhibitedly. "Allison," his voice was the most beautiful sound she's ever heard.

"Good morning, Thomas," she leaned her forehead on his. Then something changed, his heart picked up, racing in an incredulous staccato pace. "Oh, Tom, you're excited already?" Well, she was.

"Oh, darn it Allison, yes and no. No. Yes. No! Allison! Did we…? Did we do it?" There was panic in his eyes, and his grip on her became tighter. He was quivering. He looked down and saw their naked bodies pressed together and winced.

"Why are you wincing? Of course we're naked, we transformed last night. Is that a happy or a sad wince?" She ran her hand up and down his spine, mentally noting the scar on his shoulder and the many others that puckered his skin.

"So we didn't make love?" he frowned when he asked. That was suppose to be a good thing, really, but he couldn't help but feel disappointed, to think that all of it was just a dream.

"Oh, of course we did! We've been holding back for four years, we were bound to explosively consummate our feelings! So, in your words, we did "make love." Why wouldn't we? Lover?" She giggled at her words and proceeded to kiss him on the neck. "We have to talk about it soon, I think, but let's just celebrate our little reunion, all right?"

"Allison. You're a very beautiful flower and you know I'm your very willing bumblebee and I quite like you... I actually really, really like you but, Allison. We need to talk. Woaaah! Stop! Allison! No!" He pushed Allison away from him before she fully incapacitated his thoughts with her naughty fingers and her naughty hands.

"Tom! It's been four years! Surely we can put on hold "the talk" for just a few minutes—hours. I'm sure you wouldn't mind. Would you? Did I just rape you? Are you going to sue me?" And all the insecurities suddenly lined in her face and she looked at Tom with all seriousness.

"No! No! Of course not! It's just that," and before he finished his talking Allison was doing all sorts of naughty things to him, again. "Allison! I'm serious! There could be serious repercussions to this!" Tom grabbed her hands and kept them there. "I'm glad we didn't tear each other to shreds, but there are far worse situations than that, believe me!"

"Don't worry, darling, I'm on the pill." She giggled and tickled his sides. "You naughty little puppy you! You don't even bring rubber on you!"

"I don't normally do!" he laughed as she continued her onslaught of tickling. "Nina was on the pill when she got pregnant!"

"What?"

"They conceived Eve while they were in wolf form."

"Oh my god, I could be pregnant? Oh, my god, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. I'm still supposed to be take Law and become a barrister." She was panicking then, too. Her breathing speeded up.

"Oh, Allison, why'd you have to be here, of all times?" He grunted in worry.

"Oh, my, let's get dressed, shall we?" She stood up and huffed out.

"You're beautiful, Allison. I wasn't able to tell you that last night." Tom, who was still lying down, looked up at her, light in his eyes. Perhaps he ought to stop thinking for a while. Allison, she was here. He didn't exactly know why, but she was with him and apart from the worry, there was joy. Oh, but he had to be thinking of something right now.

"What? Oh, thank you. You, too." She pursed her lips, and she suddenly felt naked, too naked but there was no where to run to, no clothes in her immediate reach.

"Where's yours?" He stood up with a hop.

"Let's get yours instead. I could wear your shirt and you could wear just your shorts."

"Are you sure about that? We'll find yours after."

"I'd quite love the idea of wearing your clothes." The two of them blushed. Maybe she should stop thinking for a while and enjoy the moment first. Surely, things ought to work out eventually. She'd think of a solution, she could always do that. What a logical solution can't solve, Tom can solve with brute force. He was charming that way. "Lead the way?"

Tom nodded and smiled shyly as he touched the back of his hand. She interweaved their fingers, memorized the motion, appreciated how warmly all the curves fit together. "Our hands fit perfectly, don't they?" Tom grinned as he looked at their joined hands.

As they slowly walked hand in hand together, naked, in the woods, they felt like teenagers again. They felt innocent. They felt like they hadn't transformed last night, like they were just two normal people in-love taking a stroll in the park. They tried not to stare though, which was very difficult. They looked forward, or upward, or sideward, just not at each other. Who knew what would happen once they looked at each other again. They'd be back to being horny as hell.

It was Tom who broke the silence. "I'm… I… you picked my flower."

"What?"

"I mean, I'm the bumblebee so, I stung you? For the first time."

"Oh, you were a virgin?"

"I… I found myself unable to like anyone else since I met you. I couldn't forget you. I dreamt about you a lot. Even though I wasn't sure if we'd ever meet again, I couldn't help but save myself for you."

"I… I did the same, Tom." They stopped in their tracks and looked at each other for the first time in the few minutes they've been walking. All they could see was each other's face, each other's happiness, so mutual, so the same. Everything was right. They shared a lingering peck on the lips and proceeded to walk in companionable silence.

"This is my tree." She patted the large oak's bark and was about to climb it, with a hand already gripping a branch, when Tom stopped her.

"Let me, my beautiful princess." They blushed and Tom climbed it quickly.

She giggled at his chivalry, and as much as she could complain that she could do it herself, she quite enjoyed it. She looked up and saw something that she shouldn't have. Oh, but she's seen felt it all anyway, right? It was okay to stare right? Oh my, how gifted he was.

When he jumped off the tree, he took a bow to give her his shirt and jacket, "my lady," he said all princely.

"Why, thank you, dear Sir. You deserve a reward. Rise, Sir Thomas," she tried her best to keep serious. He was so adorable. At the sound of the word, "reward" he'd blushed.

He rose up. She jumped into his arms with a kiss.

"I don't think we should do it again, Allison."

"What? Again?"

"Well, I think… ah, I'll explain it to you next time."

~*~*~*~

"I wasn't there when they broke up. What happened? They seemed so perfect together then?" Alex asked Hal who was presently cleaning the kitchen.

"He loved her too much to stay close and keep Allison away from her family."

"Wow. Tom's a really better guy than you. You should have taken after him."

"Tom hasn't looked at a girl for four years."

"You have."

Hal looked up from scrubbing the counter. "I'm looking right now, aren't I?" He smiled.

Alex smiled back and rent-a-ghost onto the counter. She sat on the space beside the part that Hal was cleaning. "Is that all you could do?" She whispered, her cold breath tickled his sensitive ears.

They drew in, their noses touched, just a little more before they kissed.

"I'm home!" Tom's jolly voice announced his arrival.

"Me too!" Allison squealed beside Tom loudly, the loud noise causing Hal to wince.

"Are you living here, now, Allison?" Tom excitedly asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"But… school."

"School's for a few months, can I stay here 'til then?"

It was a really loud conversation. Hal was happy for Tom, but could he possibly find a better timing?

The sounds of a mushy kiss with lots of moans and groans filled the house.

Alex teleported herself in front of the lovers, "Get a room!" she then paused, and sniffed, "Better yet, take a bloody shower, you stink more than a bedroom filled with five sweaty boys." She wiped her nose, "no offense, Allison," she smiled at the little girl and rolled her eyes at Tom. When Hal got into the hallway, she disappeared again.

"Welcome back, Allison, Tom, I'm glad to see you together," he winked at them.

~*~*~*~

They still haven't had "the talk." They really didn't have time. Well, they sort of did, but whenever they saw each other, all logical thought just seemed to fly away out of their heads. Should they just wait it out until she started showing signs that she was pregnant? They didn't really know yet. They might just be worrying about nothing. This was the only time to think, when they were away from each other. They were in their separate cars trailing to Honolulu heights.

This was exactly what they worried about. At least then they'll have enough time to have "the talk" because she'd be staying with them for the next two months.

Surely, Tom had done something right to deserve her. Well, he wasn't actually sure if he did, but he sure would love to believe so. His life hasn't been exactly easy, and "rest" in a house with Hal and Alex has been both incredibly mundane and grating. He sometimes wondered if he'd done something incredibly wrong for all the happiness to pass by in front of him, none of it staying for him. Having her in his arms, lost in a post-coital haze, her locks of hair twirling in his fingers, he wanted so badly to believe that this happiness was meant to stay in his life.

He'd really prefer it their kids were to become werewolves as well, so they didn't have to worry about a human savior progeny. He didn't want to have to kill their kid. Oh, god. They really needed to have that talk. Allison didn't know Eve's story, didn't know the havoc that it'd bring. This was why he didn't want Eve to die more than anybody in the house, even more than Annie obviously. He did not want to believe that she _had _to die for the safety of the world. Because if Eve had to die, that meant that if he and Allison ever had a kid, their baby would have to suffer the same fate. His pulse quickened again.

~*~*~*~

Allison felt connected with Tom that the sudden speeding of his heartbeat woke her up instantly like a pleasant smart alarm clock. The half moon was shining brightly, setting their faces aglow with triangular shards of moonlight. They were cuddling, clothes on, and though Allison would really prefer something else, Tom didn't. He must have his reasons, right?

There were a lot of things she had to think about. How will they continue their relationship once school starts? He really should go to school. How many kids should they have? She never procrastinates but this wasn't procrastinating, right? This was something else entirely. This was carpe diem! Right then, there wasn't anything more important than true love. Anyway, it was impossible to worry with his warm eyes and his warm body soothing all her brainwaves.

"Hello, handsome."

He took one look at her and imagined all the horrors that a baby could bring to her lovely face. The Old Ones would surely hunt them down, and then what? Another Nina, George, Eve tragedy? What if nobody had to know about it? It could be a fast pregnancy. "What if you're pregnant?

"Let's just find out first, shall we? I don't want to worry out of nothing. Can't we talk about our relationship first? I don't actually know how that goes, but I think it starts with, umm…" she blushed.

"What? What is it?" He touched her red cheeks, "You're gorgeous my lovely princess."

"Thank you. I think it starts with," she buried her face onto his chest and mumbled an unintelligible "I love you."

"What? You better say it looking at me though I'm not actually sure what you're saying."

She quickly glanced up at him with saucer eyes and burst the three words out of her lips like a grenade as she bunkered her face again onto his chest where she could hear his loud heartbeats.

He cupped a cheek with one hand and raised her chin with the other so that she could look him in the eyes. "I love you, too." They shared a smile before snogging.

"So, what's next of the talk?" They were in the same position again, Allison hiding her face on his chest, Tom's chin on her head of curls, and both of their faces a deep shade of red.

She pushed him away a little so she could look up at him. "Am I your girlfriend?"

"Only if I'm your boyfriend."

"Then, I guess we're a couple, huh?"

"I guess so, girlfriend." They hugged tighter. "So what's next of this relationship talk? I've never really had one."

"Cynthia told me that we're supposed to uhm… talk about the lines."

"Cynthia?"

"Oh, she was a dorm mate in college. She's a geek like me but she reads a lot of harlequin novels."

"What are Harlequin novels?"

"They're romance books, silly."

"Have you ever read those?"

"I tried but none of those books sounded like us. I didn't really want to read about other people finding love when I've already found mine. I'm glad we're on the same page."

"Me too. I thought some smart college boy would've swept out off your feet by now. Actually, I just, I don't know Allison if you should stick with me."

"Why are you saying this? Are you already breaking up with me? Again?"

"No, but you know I'm bad news. Oh gosh, this should have come before, huh. Allison, before you take me as your boyfriend, you have to know I carry stakes around me all the time for a sound reason. I've quite a reputation. Though you might know this already from four years ago, I'm just reminding you and assuring you that I'm still the same bad news."

"No, you're not. You're the most gentle spirit I've ever known. Well except for the vampire slaying and our first time in the woods." She giggled. "You're perfect for me. I know what you are, and you are my boyfriend."

"I'm dangerous, Alli," he pleaded though he didn't actually want her to change her mind.

"Well, I… I'm dangerous, too."

"I don't want you to be. I want you to remain as you are. I kind of dirty you with myself."

"I know you didn't like it when I kill vampires. I know you think you've corrupted me, but you didn't. You just taught me life lessons and after all, I've only killed out of self-defense. I promise you, I never will again!"

"Except if they try to kill you, of course."

"Of course. Oh, and, you know there's a school near-by the law school I'll be entering in September. You'd love it there."

"I… I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm smart enough for that."

"You're very smart, Tom. You just need formal education so you could be smarter and get a better job than at the Diner."

"I can't leave this place, Alli. As much as I want to, but I've got to take care of Alex and Hal."

"Alex can take care of Hal."

"No, she can't. She's a ghost. Hal needs someone who can manhandle him."

"It's all right. I'll visit you on the weekends."

"What if you become a barrister first and you live in Barry?"

"You do know that it'll take me five years before I become a barrister? Four years without you nearly killed me, I don't know about you."

"You're right. You're right. Weekends though, that'd stress you out. I heard Law school was a lot of work."

"Why can't you just live with me in an apartment?"

"I told you, I can't leave Hal. He's a bit volatile."

"Oooh, volatile! I like it when you use big words." She rubbed his tummy suggestively, fingers going south.

"Oh, Allison, don't you want to talk about this?" he stopped her hand before going lower.

"I usually like thinking about things, really ruminating things, but this is scaring me Tom, the prospect of losing you because we can't work it out. There's tomorrow, can't we work it out tomorrow? I'd love to just enjoy your company for a little while more. I'm sure I'll figure out a solution even if it means having to argue with the laws of logic itself."

"We'll find a way, yeah?"

"We both want this, right?"

"More than you know, Allison, but I don't think I deserve you."

"How could you think that?"

"You've got such a bright future ahead of you, Alli. You're going to be a barrister. You'll serve justice without having to resort to violence. Me, on the other hand, have the Diner and a couple of vampires after my head."

"I must praise you for that analogy, however, you've forgotten the facts and have singled out small details about ourselves. I can't imagine a future without you, Tom. I love you that much."

"I can't think of a future without you as well, but I have o Allison, if it keeps you safe and makes sure your dreams come true."

"I am my own self and I do believe I can take care of myself. It just so happens that my dream is to live the rest of my life with you."

"Oh, and there's something you have to know about Eve."

"Tom, wait a minute. I can't believe I'm the one to say this. I'm all in favor of free speech and especially talking with you, but this is sort of dampening my spirit." She sighed and took his hands in hers. "Can we talk about it some other time? I'm certain we'll find a way. We'll make it work, ok? Trust me, all right?" She kissed his hands. "If you think I'm smart, then you must trust me to be smart enough to figure us out."

"Okay, Allison. Whatever happens, I want you to know that I truly and deeply love you, and anything I do comes from this."

AN:

Is Allison pregnant?

How will Allison react to the possibility of being pregnant with a baby like Eve?

How will they work out their relationship?

Will it actually work?

Come one people! Review for my sake T_T

Thanks!


End file.
